Battered By Life (Arbeitstitel)
by Caderas
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach der BEGA-Weltmeisterschaftr ist noch immer nicht alles so, wie es sein sollte und einiges auch so, wie man es nie erwartet hätte. Was ist und wird, lest selbst. Kai- centered, kein Slash, kein Shonen-Ai, dafür erwarten euch einige Mysterien und eine gute Portion Spannung. Vorsicht, im späteren Verlauf nichts für schwache Gemüter...
1. Chapter 1

Das Übliche vorweg: Mir gehört natürlich nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser kleinen Geschichte!

* * *

_Die Charaktere sind weitestgehen am Anime angelegt (zumindest habe ich es versucht), genauso wie die Vorgeschichte dieser. _

_Der Beyblade-Sport an sich rückt allerdings weit in den Hintergrund und dient wenn überhaupt nur noch atmosphärischem Zwecke._

_Da der Prolog nicht sehr lang ist, schiebe ich auch gleich das erste Kapitel hinterher._

_Und nun genug der Worte und viel Spaß beim Lesen... Reviews und konstruktive Kritik sind natürlich gerne gesehen. Außerdem nehme ich auch gerne Wünsche und Anregungen entgegen ;-)_

* * *

**Prolog: Buried In Thought**

Fünf Jahre...fünf Jahre Kampf, Versteckspiel und Flucht. David gegen Goliath, Kai gegen Goliath, denn David war er angesichts seiner nur kleinen Erfolge bisher nicht. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann sein, aber noch nicht.

Müde streifte der Blick des grauhaarigen Russen über den ruhig daliegenden Ueno-Park. Im Rücken das stetige Getrappel, Gemurmel und sonstige Gelärme unzähliger Leben.

Zum wiederholten Male hatte er sich auf das Dach des Rainbow Hotels geschlichen. Auf der niedrigen Brüstung des Hoteldachs, die Beine über dem Abgrund hängend, schienen seinen Gedanken nie freier gewesen zu sein. Wenigstens etwas, das sie ihm nicht nehmen konnten.

Er suchte diesen Ort immer dann auf, wenn er nachdenken musste. Niemand würde ihn hier suchen, noch verirrte sich ein Angestellter des Hotels hier herauf. Das war es, was diesen Ort für ihn beinah unentbehrlich machte; seine persönliche Zuflucht.

Wieso tat er eigentlich, was er tat? Wieso riskierte er in so vielen Nächten sein Leben? Ganz einfach; weil es etwas gab, wofür es sich lohnte das Risiko einzugehen. Nein, nicht für sich selbst und auch nicht, weil er der Allgemeinheit einen Dienst erweisen wollte. Was hatte sich die Allgemeinheit je um ihn geschert? Seine Gedanken wanderten weitere zwei Jahre zurück. Ja, da hatte es wohl begonnen; als er den Bladebreakers begegnet war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er schon beinah vergessen, was es hieß, sich auf andere verlassen zu können, doch sie hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt.

Freundschaft, so nannte er es wohl nur selten, was ihn und die Mitglieder der Bladebreakers verband. Er maskierte es lieber als eine Art Verantwortungsgefühl, dass sich seither in ihm entwickelt hatte. War es doch zum Großteil seine Schuld, dass auch Ray, Tyson, Max und Kenny ins Fadenkreuz seines Großvaters geraten waren. Hätte sie ihm damals am Baikalsee nicht so zur Seite gestanden, wäre es wohl nie soweit gekommen.

Doch da war noch etwas; ein weiterer, wesentlich wichtigerer Grund, der ihn immer wieder in den Kampf ziehen ließ. Einer, der ihm eine Geborgenheit schenkte, an die er sich nur wage aus ganz weit entfernten Kindertagen zu erinnern glaubte...blass und unwirklich. Erst als er sie wieder hatte, diese Geborgenheit, wusste er, wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatte. Wie hatte er all die Jahre ohne sie überleben können? Nie wieder wollte er sie missen und dafür war er bereit alles zu tun. Er würde sie verteidigen, erhalten...mit allem, was er aufzubieten hatte.

Seine Familie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights…**

Die digitale Anzeige des Weckers verkündete, dass es 3:48h war. Wieder eine Nacht in der der silbergrauhaarige Russe nicht durchschlafen würde. Schweißnass und mit viel zu schnell schlagendem Herzen war er vor wenigen Augenblicken aus einem Albtraum erwacht, doch schon jetzt konnte er sich nur noch vage an dessen Inhalt oder die damit verbundenen Bilder erinnern, was vermutlich aber auch besser war.

Nur langsam schien sich sein Puls wieder zu normalisieren, doch zum Glück schien Faith auch jetzt von all dem noch nichts mitzubekommen. Sie würde sich dann nur unnötig Sorgen machen und das war wohl das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Kai hingegen kannte diese Albträume nur zu gut. Sie verfolgte ihn bereits seit vielen Jahren. Um genau zu sein, seit dem Moment als er durch Zufall mit den Bladebreakers in Moskau auf die bis dato aus seinen Gedanken gestrichene Abtei gestoßen war und mit einem Mal war alles wieder über ihn herein gebrochen – ungebremst und ohne Gnade.

Seither kamen sie immer wieder. Mal war es schlimmer, doch es kam auch vor, dass sie ihn monatelang in Ruhe ließen. Vor allem seitdem er Faith vor zweieinhalb Jahren getroffen und schlussendlich lieben gelernt hatte, waren diese „Albtraum-Phasen" nahezu verschwunden.

Erst vor knapp einer Woche hatte es wieder angefangen. Zwar nicht annähernd so schlimm wie früher, doch dafür mit beängstigender Regelmäßigkeit in jeder verdammten Nacht. Zudem fiel es Kai von Tag zu Tag schwerer das Ganze vor Faith geheim zu halten, wenn sie es nicht vielleicht sogar schon mitbekommen hatte.

Eigentlich hatten sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander, denn es gab keinen Grund dafür. Selbst die schrecklichen Ereignisse von damals hatte er ihr anvertraut.

Kai konnte sich selbst nicht genau erklären, warum es ihm bei ihr nichts ausgemacht hatte, doch er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war. Sie war seine Zuflucht, sein Ruhepol. Die Bedeutung ihres Namens war wahrhaft passend für ihn.

Bei dem Gedankengang lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nie hätte er gedacht, jemals wieder so viel Vertrauen fassen zu können. Natürlich war auch er reifer geworden über die vergangenen Jahre, hatte sich mit Vielem versucht auseinanderzusetzen, dabei so manche innere Schlacht gewonnen, andere Sachen aber einfach noch tiefer vergraben.

Rückgängig machen, so war ihm mittlerweile bewusst geworden, konnte er es eh nicht.

Doch auch Vergessen konnte er nicht, wie ihm die immer wiederkehrenden Albträume schmerzhaft vor Augen führten. Nur jetzt mit Faith an seiner Seite schienen sie erträglicher.

Der grauhaarige Russe atmete einmal tief durch und hatte sich mittlerweile ein Stück aufgesetzt. Faith lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte sich eng in eine Wolldecke gekuschelt, so dass man kaum etwas von ihr sehen konnte. Lediglich ihr leuchtend rotes Haar kam zum Vorschein und schimmerte leicht in dem bunten tokyoter Nachtlicht. Hier war es nie wirklich dunkel und noch seltener ruhig. Tokyo war erfüllt von Leben, Menschen und deren Hektik.

Es war schon sehr ungewöhnlich, dass es Kai ausgerechnet hierher verschlagen hatte, doch er hatte lernen müssen, dass man am besten da ungesehen war, wo viele Menschen waren… so sehr ihm das auch widerstrebte.

Vorsichtig schlug er die dünne Steppdecke zurück und kletterte beinah geräuschlos aus dem Bett. An Schlaf war eh nicht mehr zu denken, obwohl ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass er genau diesen dringend benötigte. Mit einem leisen Rascheln und einem letzten Blick auf seine schlafende Freundin schob er die dünne, japanische Tür einen Spalt breit auf, um in den angrenzenden, kleinen Raum zu schlüpfen, der als Wohnzimmer fungierte.

Die Wohnung, die sie in Tokyo bewohnten, war klein, für örtliche Verhältnisse allerdings zählte sie wiederum zu den größeren Immobilien mit ihren knappen 40 qm2. Tokyo war eng und wer hier leben wollte, durfte sich nicht der irrigen Vorstellung hingeben, das auf viel Raum zu tun. Dieses Privileg war wohl nur einigen Wenigen der Oberschicht vergönnt.

Für Kai und Faith reichte es vollkommen. Sie hatten immerhin so etwas wie ein Schlafzimmer, das mehr war als eine Kammer und sogar Platz für einen Kleiderschrank bot. Das war mehr, als die meisten Wohnungen hier zu bieten hatten.

Nachdem der Grauhaarige die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, schlurfte er mit trägen Bewegungen vorbei an dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch auf die nächste Tür zu. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schon stand er in dem winzigen Raum, der das Badezimmer darstellte. Ohne aufzusehen schaltete er das Wasser an und sammelte etwas von dem kalten Nass in seinen hohlen Händen, bevor er es sich ohne Zögern ins Gesicht schmiss. Zischend sog er die Luft ein und spürte wie sein Puls sich leicht beschleunigte. Noch während das Wasser an seinem Kinn wieder hinab in das Waschbecken fiel, hob er den Blick zum Spiegel und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass man ihm die Strapazen der letzten Nächte doch deutlicher ansah, als er erhofft hatte. Die tiefen, dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und eine noch blassere Hautfarbe spiegelten nur zu deutlich wieder, wie es um den Grauhaarigen stand.

Mit einem Seufzer verließ er den kleinen Raum wieder und ging zu dem niedrigen Couchtisch herüber. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen, um noch einmal tief durchzuatmen. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, damit Faith sich nicht wegen ihm sorgte. Sie reagierte immer ziemlich aufgebracht, wenn es um seine Vergangenheit ging, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, welche Erinnerungen damit verbunden waren. Als er ihr das erste Mal von seiner Kindheit in der Abtei erzählt hatte, hatte sie einfach nur fassungslos da gesessen – der Blick voll Unverständnis und gleichzeitig Trauer. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, wollte es nicht verstehen. Vermutlich würde niemand bei klarem Verstand jemals verstehen können, was damals mit den Kindern in der Abtei geschehen war.

Er schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf, um die letzten Gedanken abzuschütteln. Fest stand für ihn nur, dass er Faith nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten wollte. Die Albträume würden auch wieder verschwinden – wie sie es immer nach einiger Zeit taten.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer setzte er sich wieder ein Stückchen auf und zog einen schwarzen Laptop unter dem Couchtisch hervor. Da er aller Voraussicht nach in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde, konnte er auch gleich mal nachsehen, ob Kenny vielleicht ein, zwei neue Informationen für ihn hatte. Zwar wollte er eigentlich nichts mehr planen bevor seine kleine Tochter nicht geboren war, doch konnte es kaum schaden, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

Und tatsächlich erwartete ihn eine Email vom „Chef". Eigentlich nur ein grober Lagebricht von den anderen, doch berichtete der Japaner auch von einer eigenartigen Unruhe, die sich unter den ansässigen Beybladern ausbreite. Bisher nur ein undefinierbares Gemurmel, aber Tyson gegenüber hat einer wohl mal den Namen Boris verlauten lassen. Da es aber noch nichts Handfestes wäre, würde er die Sache vorerst nur weiter beobachten und sich in regelmäßigen Abständen melden.

Kai rieb sich kurz über die Augen. Ihm war bewusst, dass das, was der Chef ihm da berichtete, alles und nichts bedeuten konnte. Auch ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten. Von hier aus war es eh unwahrscheinlich, dass er etwas Neues herausfand.

Als wäre das Thema für ihn damit beendet klappte er den Laptop wieder zu und lehnte sich erneut auf der Couch zurück, die Augen geschlossen zur Decke gerichtet.

So in der Stille dasitzend bemerkte er gar nicht, wie er langsam wieder wegdämmerte, während seine Gedanken noch um die Problematik mit Faith und den Inhalt der letzten Email kreisten.

Als Faith an diesem Morgen früh erwachte, war sie nicht überrascht, als sie die Bettseite neben sich leer vorfand. Die vorangegangenen Tage war es nicht anders gewesen und der Rothaarigen war klar, dass mit ihrem Freund etwas nicht stimmte. Natürlich, er war immer früh auf, aber diesmal war es anders. Und als würde diese Tatsache nicht schon ausreichen, um ihre Vermutung zu belegen, so würden es die tiefen Augenringe tun, die von Tag zu Tag deutlicher bei dem Grauhaarigen hervortraten. Sie seufzte kurz bevor sie sich etwas ungelenk durch den zunehmend dicker werdenden Bauch aus dem Bett erhob.

Sie machte sich Sorgen, doch außerdem war sie wütend, wütend darüber, dass ihr Kai nicht sagte, was zum Teufel los war. Sie wollte ihn zur Rede stellen.

Etwas energischer als gewollte schob sie daher die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und hielt sogleich inne, als sie sah, wie der Grauhaarige auf der Couch zusammengesunken und zu Seite gerutscht war. Die Beine in einer seltsam anmutenden Position überhängend schien er zu schlafen. Augenblicklich war ihre anfängliche Wut verraucht.

Auf leisen Sohlen ging sie näher an das Sofa heran und setzte sich dort vorsichtig auf die Kante. Kai wachte nicht auf.

Ihr Blick wanderte hinab zu seinem hübschen wenn auch markanten Gesicht und sie musste beunruhigt feststellen, dass ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn glänzte und sein Atem unregelmäßig ging.

Er träumte – ganz eindeutig- aber es schien kein angenehmer Traum zu sein. Faith beschlich der Gedanke, dass es wieder die Albträume sein könnten, von denen Kai ihr schon mal erzählt hatte. Immer wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen, doch öffnete sie nicht. Gemurmelte Laute entwichen ihm dann und wann.

So saß sie eine Weile einfach da und beobachtete mit wachsendem Unbehagen, wie ihr Freund im Traum mit den Bildern der Vergangenheit kämpfte und es schien kaum besser zu werden. Das Zucken hatte sich mittlerweile in ein Beben verwandelt, das seinen ganzen Körper durchlief und die grauen Haarsträhnen klebten schon verdächtig im Gesicht des Russen.

Das reichte…

Ihre zierliche Hand griff an seine Schulter und als habe er nur darauf gewartet, erwachte er sogleich. Abermals mit viel zu schnellem Puls und sichtlich verwirrt. Die rotbraunen Augen des Russen flogen kurz im Raum umher, um sich zu orientieren, bevor sie an der Rothaarigen hingen blieben, die ihn besorgt ansah. Schnell richtete Kai sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Armlehne des Sofas. Vom schnellen Aufstehen war ihm kurz schwindlig geworden und er kniff abermals die Augen zusammen, versuchte es aber zu tarnen, indem er sich kurz über die Augen rieb.

Jetzt war es raus. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Faith jetzt keine Fragen stellen würde, nachdem was sie gerade mitbekommen hatte.

Er konnte die Frage schon förmlich in ihren Augen lesen, als sie ihn schweigend ansah. Sie versuchte ihn einzuschätzen.

„Kai, geht es dir gut?", die Stimme der Rothaarigen war ruhig und gefasst. Wenn sie sich Sorgen machte, so hörte man es zumindest nicht heraus, aber die Frage an sich war eher rhetorischer Natur. Kai musste sie nicht beantworten, sie sah auch so, dass dem nicht so war.

Als sei es ein Eingeständnis wandte er den Blick von ihr ab. Er konnte ihre klaren, stechenden Augen in diesem Moment nicht ertragen.

Kurz wartete sie ab, doch als der Russe sich nicht rührte und weiterhin schwieg, hakte sie nach.

„Kai, ich seh' doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was ist los?"

Langsam verlor sie die Ruhe. Wenn etwas war, dann wollte sie es wissen…nein, sie sollte es sogar wissen. Schließlich waren sie ein Paar und damit betraf es auch sie.

„Sind es wieder die Albträume?", diese Frage brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihr zurück. Beinah erschrocken sah er sie nun an und ein kaum merkliches Nicken war zu erkennen.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich nun in ihr Gesicht und sanft umschloss sie sein Gesicht mit ihren zierlichen Händen, hielt seinen Blick gefangen. Der Ausdruck in ihren Zügen hatte etwas Eigenartiges. Trotz des Lächelns lag Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er konnte es nicht mehr abwenden.

Sie sah ihn immer noch aus unergründlichen Augen an und strich dann vorsichtig eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn.

„Weißt du was, ich mach uns erst mal `nen Kaffee", mit diesen Worten entließ sie ihn wieder aus ihrem Griff und stand vom Sofa auf. Kai nickte nur schweigend und seufzte geschlagen.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es jetzt weiterging. Erst einmal tat sie so, als sei alles nur halb so wild – sich selbst hinten anstellend – dann würde sie reden wollen, der festen Überzeugung, dass sich mit Worten alles lösen ließ und er wusste, dass er ihr das Gefühl geben würde, dass dem auch so war, nur um seine Freundin zu beruhigen und ihr die Sorgen zu nehmen.

Hatte er nicht erst in diese Nacht stolz darüber nachgedacht, dass sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander hatten? Hatte er … und Kai stellte erschrocken fest, wie falsch er doch lag. Natürlich hatten sie Geheimnisse voreinander. Doch war das wirklich schlecht? Tat er es nicht, weil er sie schützen wollte?

Leicht resigniert schloss er die Augen. Wie einfach es doch manchmal war, sich das Negative schön zu reden.

Zumindest hatte er jetzt nicht mehr die Problematik, weiterhin so tun zu müssen, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Wieder so ein Fall von falschem Optimismus.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die verquerten Gedanken los zu werden, die ihm gerade unangenehm durch den Kopf gingen. Eigentlich war ihm auch bewusst, dass ihn dieser innere Monolog zu nichts führen würde. Deswegen würde er sich nicht grundlegen ändern oder Faith sich ändern.

Kai hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Faith unterdessen die Kaffeemaschine, die eigentlich nicht zu überhören war, angeschaltet hatte und nun auch schon wieder mit zwei gut gefüllten Bechern des dampfenden, schwarzen Gebräus auf die Couch zusteuerte. Immer darauf bedacht, nichts zu verschütten. Wortlos drückte sie dem Russen einen Becher in die Hand und setzte sich neben ihn. Beinah so, als sei nichts gewesen, nahm sie einen vorsichtigen Schluck und blickte unaufmerksam vor sich auf den Tisch, wie man es morgens nach dem Aufstehen gerne tat, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

So saßen sie eine Weile schweigend beieinander und keiner wagte als erstes das Wort zu ergreifen. Kai war sich auch sicher, dass Faith nichts sagen würde. Gelegentlich konnte sie in solchen Dingen eine Sturheit an den Tag legen, die auch für den schweigsamen Russen anstrengend war. Dies war eine solche Situation bei der sie nicht klein bei geben würde. Sie erwartete von ihm eine Reaktion.

Geschlagen seufzte er und durchschnitt damit die erdrückende Stille in der kleinen Wohnung.

„Faiht", er sprach leiser und ruhiger als gewöhnlich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht gleich gesagte habe, was los ist. Weißt du…ich…", er geriet ins Straucheln, doch die Rothaarige sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an, als würde ihr das noch lange nicht genügen. Sie hatte die Beine dicht an sich auf das Sofa gezogen, den Kaffeebecher fest in beiden Händen und sah ihn über dessen Rand hinweg eindringlich an. Sie wusste, dass der Russe es hasste, wenn er sich für irgendetwas erklären musste. Eigentlich tat er es nie und wenn, dann nur ihr gegenüber. Was, verdammt nochmal, war denn so schwer daran, ihr zu erklären, warum er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte? Sie war doch schließlich kein Kleinkind. Und sein Gestammel raubte ihr dabei noch den letzten Nerv.

„Kai, sag mir doch einfach, warum du es mir nicht sagen wolltest. Ich bin ja nun nicht schwer von Begriff", deutliche Ungeduld schwang nun in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie ihm die ausgegangenen Worte abschnitt.

Kai hatte eine solche Reaktion von ihr erwartet und war nicht sonderlich überrascht.

„Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst", sagte er nun etwas lauter, sauer über sich selbst, die richtigen Worte nicht gefunden zu haben. „Du hast schließlich im Moment ganz andere Sorgen und da wollte ich halt nicht, dass das auch noch dazu kommt." Jetzt war es endgültig raus.

Etwas perplex sah sie ihn nun an, fasste sich aber gleich wieder und stellte den Becher auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Ein sanftes Lächeln hatte sich nun in ihre Züge gemischt und sie hatte sich jetzt soweit auf dem Sofa gedreht, dass sie dem Grauhaarigen genau gegenüber saß.

Wüsste sie nicht, dass ihn die ganze Sache so sehr mitnahm, hätte sie jetzt gelacht. So reichte es nur zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, umfasste abermals sein Gesicht und küsste ihn kurz sanft auf die Lippen. Danach sah sie ihn wieder aus ihren unergründlich grünen Augen an.

„Kai, ich bin zwar schwanger, aber deswegen noch lange nicht aus Zucker. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, das vor mir verheimlichen zu können? Ich habe es schon vor einigen Tagen bemerkt."

Das überraschte ihn jetzt wirklich. Bis heute Morgen hatte tatsächlich gedacht, er hatte sie täuschen können. Nun machte sich mal wieder bemerkbar, wie schnell sie ihn doch durchschauen konnte. Er hasste es, doch nicht bei ihr. Gelegentlich machte es ihm allerdings Angst, für sie anscheinend wie ein offenes Buch zu sein.

„Nun mach dir mal nicht so einen Kopf, mein schweigsamer Geliebter. Dann nimmst du dich die nächsten Tage einfach ein bisschen zurück und ich bin mir sicher, dass dann auch die Albträume wieder verschwinden", ihr Optimismus war bemerkenswert. Sie meinte jedes Wort so, wie sie es gesagt hatte, das wusste er und er bewunderte sie dafür. Nun schlich sich auch auf seine Züge wieder ein zögerliches Lächeln und er nickte zustimmend. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch wirklich Recht und die Albträume hörten wieder auf, jetzt wo er sich auch nicht mehr krampfhaft verstecken musste, würde es leichter werden.

„So, aber der Tag wird nicht jünger. Deswegen werd ich jetzt erst mal ein bisschen was einkaufen gehen", schloss Faith die Diskussion für sich ab.

„Soll ich nicht besser…", wollte Kai schon erwidern, doch die Rothaarige schüttelte gleich den Kopf.

„Nichts da. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, wie ich eben schon sagte, und außerdem wollte ich mich in einem noch mit Motoki treffen und nen Kaffee trinken gehen. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen", mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich auch schon von der Couch und steuerte Richtung Badezimmer. Kai konnte seiner Freundin nur hinter schauen. Einspruch würde er eh nicht mehr erheben können. So ließ er sich wieder etwas tiefer in die Couch sinken, der Kaffee auf dem Tisch war vergessen, und schloss die Augen wieder.

Vielleicht war es besser so, wie es jetzt war. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, seine Freundin wäre nicht ganz so stur und beharrlich.

Nein, er liebte sie so, wie sie war…weil sie so war.

Gedämpft drang das Geräusch von rauschendem Wasser an sein Ohr. Vertraut und normal, wie jeden Morgen. Er ließ seine Gedanken abdriften.

Keine zehn Minuten später verriet das scharrende Geräusch, dass Faith die Tür zum Badezimmer wieder aufgeschoben hatte und mit samt einer Dampfwolke , lediglich mit BH und Slip bekleidet, wieder ins Wohnzimmer huschte und eigentlich auf direktem Wege ins Schlafzimmer wollte, um sich auch die restlichen Kleider anzuziehen, doch sie kam nicht weit.

Kai, der ein Auge geöffnet hatte, als er das Geräusch vernommen hatte, streckte seinen kräftigen Arm aus, umschloss die schlanke Gestalt seiner Freundin, als diese gerade am Sofa vorbei eilen wollte, auf Hüfthöhe und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich an die Kante des Sofas. Ihre Haut war noch ganz warm von der für seinen Geschmack viel zu heißen Dusche.

„Hey, ich dachte schon, du wärst wieder eingeschlafen", kicherte die Irin, doch statt etwas zu erwidern, küsste er sie zärtlich auf die Außenseite ihres nackten Oberschenkels, bevor er sie wieder aus seinem Griff entließ. Ein Schmunzeln lag auf ihren Lippen, wie er zufrieden feststellte, als er zu ihr hinauf sah. Beinah beiläufig strich seine Hand nochmal über die schöne Rundung ihres Hinterns.

„Kai, ich muss mich ein bisschen beeilen, sonst muss Toki wieder auf mich warten", versuchte sie sich zu beschweren, doch das konnte man kaum ernst nehmen, denn ihr Lachen verriet sie.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten", antwortete der Grauhaarige unschuldig, doch bevor Faith ihren Weg fortsetzte und ins Schlafzimmer ging, beugte sie sich noch zu ihm hinab, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn während ihre Hand kurz durch seine zerzausten Haare strichen. „Ich bin auch nicht lange weg. Spätestens heute Mittag bin ich wieder da."

Kai antwortete mit einem frechen Grinsen und sah seiner Freundin dann hinterher.


End file.
